geometry_dashfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Big Boom
|зірки = 10 |орби = 500 |довжина = |саундтрек = Detonate |композитор = csx24gaming |id саундтреку = 730956 |аудіо = Файл:730956.ogg }} Big Boom — епічний божевільний демон, побудований і перевірений гравецем Pennutoh. Історія Про Big Boom стало відомо ще 18 лютого 2018, коли Pennutoh виклав на свій канал раннє прев'юajJfpgvh-Mc}} Перше прев'ю рівня. Готова була лише мала частина, але вже по ній можна було сказати, що будівельник вирішив спробувати себе в новому стилі. Друге прев'юIrIsF0rT2_U}} Друге прев'ю вийшло лише через два місяці, 15 квітня. Було видно, що прогрес в будівництві досить маленький, готова лише частина дропа. В описі до ролика з ним Pennutoh пояснив, що це короткий прев'ю було зроблено для того, щоб люди не думали, що він закинув будівництво. Довгий час про Big Boom не надходило новин, однак 29 серпня Pennutoh все-таки випустив фінальне прев'юAp29XhXrxBU}} Финальное прев'ю, де показав іншу частину дропа. Він заявив, що рівень вже наполовину готовий, і він збирається проводити прямі трансляції на YouTube по його будівництву. Нарешті, 21 жовтня 2018 Pennutoh перевіривEGeLSeBP9Do&t|t=62s}} Відео з перевіркою рівня Big Boom і виклав його в мережу. В цілому, на його спорудження пішло близько 8 місяців. Переглядаючи проходження, ми можемо помітити незначні зміни в проходженні в порівнянні з ранніми прев'ю. Опис Big Boom — новий проект Pennutoh'а, що славиться ідеальною синхронізацією з саундтреком, однією з кращих серед всіх рівнів. При цьому будівельник не поскупився і на якості проходження, в нього приємно грати. Однак він зовсім не схожий на інші роботи Pennutoh'а. Основними труднощами при проходженні як і раніше є різні тайминги. Але в той же час дуали практично відсутні. Цікаво й те, що будівельник застосував досить багато тригерів, в тому числі і Move, а також зробив чимало чергувань форм персонажа. Що стосується дизайну, то він також не нагадує нам про інші роботи будівельника. Тут Pennutoh використовував переважно яскраві відтінки кольорів. Також він приділив велику увагу заповнення блоків, додавши туди багато різних об'єктів. Фон, в свою чергу, не володіє такою кількістю декорацій. Але при такому дизайні блоків і величезній кількості тригерів Pulse на нього ніхто не зверне уваги. Гравцям зі слабкими пристроями рекомендується активувати режим низької деталізації, адже в цей раз кількість об'єктів пішло за 100 тисяч. Зараз Big Boom хоч і не володіє високою популярністю, але знаходиться в залі слави і полюбився багатьом гравцям. Хтось навіть вважає його одним з кращих рівнів в грі, якщо не найкращим. Проходження Починається проходження Big Boom з повільного і досить тривалого етапу куба. Від вас вимагається просто натискати по потрібним сферам, це навряд чи може викликати труднощі. Але на самому початку Pennutoh залишив напис "thing that makes you jump, hold to activate . Він має на увазі червоні клавіші, при натисканні на які вас підкидає вгору. Даний сегмент рівня знайомить нас з новим стилем будівельника, який виражається в якісному заповненні блоків і інших деталей. Темп музики, як і швидкість, посилюється. Ваше завдання - летіти через вузький коридор на НЛО, роблячи приблизно однакові кліки. Після ви переключаєтеся на сегмент із запам'ятовуванням, де ви будете грати за робота, чергуючись з кубом. Перед самим дропом ви стикаєтеся з першим і єдиним дуалом на рівні, а саме павука і кулі, після чого вам залишиться зробити кілька кліків на кубі, де ви побачите напис Good luck! . Додаткову складність цієї частини рівня надає безліч різних порталів, які можуть заплутати гравця. Декорації нагадують початок, але тут вони представлені в більш темних відтінках. Починається дроп. Форми персонажа починають змінюватися дуже часто, що і є складністю даного сегмента. Тут ви зіткнетеся з самими різними типами проходження аж до "вертольота". Спочатку більший ухил буде на моменти з таймингами, але пізніше почастішає поява вузьких проходів. Дизайн тут досить різниться. Десь він також нагадує початок рівня, десь ми бачимо подібності з Excessive Compliment, десь він і зовсім віддалено нагадує Core. Фінальна частина. Вам залишиться лише зробити кілька стрибків через шипи на кубі, в один момент на секунду переключившись на хвилю. Тут дизайн блоків, мабуть, пропрацював найкраще, а зверху тим часом вас оточують чорні "хвилі" з шипів. В кінці ви бачите напис "Special thanks to myself for making the level, Golden not verifying this, thank goodness, and Rob for being top and games" . Цікаві факти * Пароль від рівня — 060845. * Pennutoh вважає Big Boom своєю найкращою роботою за весь час. * Через назви, яке перекладається як "Великий Бум", деякі гравці почали жартувати, який рівень наступний. Були пропозиції "Korea", "Nagasaki" та інші. * Частина гравців вважають, що Big Boom має кращу синхронізацією з саундтреком серед всіх рівнів. * Під одним з відео з прев'ю Big Boom Pennutoh писав, що гравці не зможуть померти тут на 98% або 99%. Це пов'язано з тим, що в багатьох його рівнях на цих місцях якраз-таки можна померти. * До Big Boom був створений неофіційний сиквел — Big Bang, будівництвом якого займалася команда Russian Taurine Team. Відео center|350px|Проходження від [[Nexus]] Примітки Категорія:Рівні Категорія:Користувальницькі рівні Категорія:Рівні 2.1 Категорія:Рівні з паролем Категорія:Демони Категорія:Божевільні демони Категорія:Епічні рівні Категорія:Длинні Категорія:Featured Категорія:Змішаний стиль Категорія:Рівні зі змішаним роздвоєнням